It's complicated
by TipandMalarkey
Summary: Clary and Alec are in a secret relationship and Jace has a secret to hide. OOC, Clarec, fluff, R&R, All characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)


It's Complicated

_Chapter 1_

Alec looked down into the emerald green of Clary's eyes as he caressed her cheek. His touch sent shivers through her whole body the way it always did when he touched her. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes with a sigh of content. Alec leaned down so his face was level with Clary's; she opened her green eyes to meet his deep blue ones. 'So beautiful…' he whispered as he leant in a gently pressed his lips to hers. Just as Clary pulled away from Alec's embrace her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Jace.

_Jace: Hey, wanna meet up?;)_

As Clary read the text she groaned inwardly. She and Alec still hadn't gone public and Jace had been hitting on her big time.

Alec glanced at the text 'I don't know why we don't just tell everyone we're together now. Then my creep of a brother would leave you alone.'

'Oh what, jealous?' She said playfully.

'And what if I am?' Alec said darkly with a crooked smile.

'Well you've got nothing to worry about.'

'Oh yeah? And why's that?'

Clary rose up onto her toes and placed her lips next to his ear. Her breath tickled the side of his face, and he blushed slightly. 'Because…I love _you_.' He pulled away and studied her face, it was showing nothing but honesty with not even a hint of sarcasm. He smiled at her awkwardly, but before he could reply, her lips were on his. Clary's hands rose up and her fingers entwined themselves in Alec's ebony hair. His hands slid down to her waist and held her closer to him. Before things got too heated Clary's pocket gave another buzz.

_Jace: Meet me back at the institute in 10, I have something to show u ;)_

'You better go see what he wants' Alec saidwith a sigh.

Clary nodded and sighed as she turned to go, but before she could, Alec grabbed her wrist and spun her round so she was facing him again. 'By the way… I love you too.' She blushed the same deep red of her vibrant hair. She bounced onto her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

'See you later, Alexander' she said seductively.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't' Alec called after her.

_Chapter 2_

Jace was sitting in the greenhouse looking down at the city below when Clary burst through the door.

'What do you want to show me? If it's a new rune, don't bother, I already know more than you.'

'It's not a new rune Fray' Jace said with a smirk.

'A new weapon then?'

'Not even close' he said as he stood up and moved towards her.

Clary gave him a questioning look as he came even closer to her. He was now close enough that she could see deep into his golden eyes. Although they were beautiful they were nothing compared with Alec's blue eyes that changed colour with his mood, Clary thought as Jace leaned even closer.

Alec continued up the stairs, thoughtfully, in the search to find his newest stele. He was sure that he had left it in the greenhouse. He walked through the doors, expecting to find the room empty. But instead he saw Jace bending over to lock his lips with Clary's. Alec let out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Clary backed away from Jace, just as surprised as Alec was. She turned to look at her secret boyfriend with a look of horror. His face was a mask of rage, which quickly turned to hurt. The look of betrayal was clear in his watery blue eyes. Clary stared back in confusion as she tried to process what had just happened.

'Alec!' she finally managed to choke out his name. Before she could say another word, he was gone.

'What's his problem?' Jace asked arrogantly, pulling Clary back towards him, placing his lips on hers for a second time. She instantly jerked back and slapped him hard across the face, leaving an angry red mark. The smile was wiped from his face and was quickly replaced with a look of pure astonishment.

'What the hell were you thinking!?' Clary shouted at him angrily.

'I…I just…I thought…' Jace stammered.

'You _didn't_ think did you? You never do! Did you see his face! Your _parabatai_, your _brother_. How could you do this to him?'

'Do what!? Why is he so upset anyway? It's not like you two are going out.' Jace said incredulously.

'You idiot! We've been going out for 2 months! We didn't tell anyone because I know Maryse and Robert still don't trust me yet and I haven't been able to prove myself to them!'

'I'm sorry Clary I didn't know! If I did I wouldn't have done it, I never meant to hurt you or Alec.' He apologised uncharacteristically.

'Then why did you do it?' Clary asked still furious.

'I...I have…to know…'

'Jace what is this about? I don't understand' Clary said, confused.

'Okay…okay…just promise me you won't tell anyone… I think I might be gay…'

_Chapter 3_

Clary stared back in disbelief. 'But… what about all you girlfriends? What about what just happened?' She stared back gesturing between them.

'I had to try didn't I? I mean gay Shadowhunters aren't exactly common are they!'

Clary just looked at him. She could hardly believe that Jace, confident, arrogant Jace was falling apart before her very eyes. 'And you haven't told Alec, your _parabatai_?'

'Well I didn't see him telling me about his love life' Jace muttered back.

'He had his reasons' Clary whispered.

'What, and I didn't?'

Alec sat with his head between his palms. He knew Jace could be cruel but this? Then again, Jace didn't know Alec and Clary were together. His mind wandered back to the scene he had just witnessed. Jace with his greedy hands on Clary's petite body. Clary's horrified expression as she saw Alec in the doorway. He couldn't help but think, did she plan this? Did she even mean those things she said earlier? He was lost in thought when he heard someone come in through the library door. Looking up he saw his sister gliding towards him with her long black hair swishing at her waist.

'What are you moping about?' She asked with a sarcastic grin.

'I am not moping' he replied a little too harshly.

'Oh come on Alexander, you're my brother I know when you're hiding something.'

At this Alec glanced at Isabelle with a questioning look. Could she know about him and Clary.

'Alec can I ask you something…?' Isabelle asked interrupting his thoughts

' Yeah Iz, you know you can ask me anything.'

'Are you… are you… gay?'

'What?' Alec laughed 'What gave you that idea?'

'Well, you've been sneaking around for 2 months now, and that's just not like you' Izzy said carefully.

'I… I've just got some stuff going on right now…' Alec said thinking of Clary.

Before he could finish, Izzy said 'I heard you talking to Church the other day. Saying you were confused and thought you were gay. I just want you to know that I'll still love you no matter what.'

Just then Alec saw a flash of red curls pass the door and disappear up the stairs. 'Look Izzy, I really have no idea what you are talking about but I have to go sort something.' He got up and headed for the stairs.

'I'm sorry Alec, I know it must be hard but I'm here for you' she called after him.

Alec had no idea what Isabelle was talking about, probably one of her strange practical jokes. Anyway he hadn't seen Church in days. All these thoughts evaporated from his mind as he prepared to knock on Clary's door and confront her.

Clary thought back to the conversation she had just had. Jace said she was the only one he had told about his secret (well apart from his stupid, old cat). How was she going to keep this from Alec? She was thinking of how to break the news to him and explain when she heard a sharp rapping on the door.

'Who is it?' she called out.

'It's me' a familiar voice said back softly, but with a certain sharpness.

'C-c-come in' Clary was surprised that Alec had come to see her. As Alec came in she sat upright on the edge of her bed, and instantly felt ridiculous for doing so. She used to feel so comfortable in his company but now she felt cold vibe emanating from him.

'Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?' Alec said with a steely eyed glare.

'Um…. It's not what you think…' Clary replied. She could tell the truth and betray Jace or she could lose Alec.

'Oh really, well I just saw my girlfriend making out with my _parabatai_. What am I supposed to think, you just tripped and he caught you with his lips?' He said sarcastically.

Clary knew she had to tell him the truth about Jace, he was just too important to lose. 'Well…you…see…' she began 'I was kinda an experiment, I think? She finally said, a little confused by her own words.

Alec looked a little confused as well 'Clary, What are you talking about? I don't understand.'

'Basically, Jace just told me he was gay and he only kissed me to try and prove to himself that he wasn't but I guess it didn't work…' she gushed out in one long breath. Clary looked up at Alec and winced. His expression was one of confusion and a little bit of hurt. 'But he told me not to tell anyone so…' she whispered.

'What not even me?' Alec said, his voice cracking and a pained look on his face. 'He didn't even feel he could tell me his _parabatai_, his brother. What did he think I'd do, disown him?' Alec was angry now, his voice rising. 'I can't believe I didn't see it there must have been signs or hints, but who would have thought that Jace the player, was hiding a secret like this, surely I should have realised! I could have helped him through it…' Alec's voice quietened down to a whisper as he said this. He looked down at the floor and Clary saw the hint of a tear in the corner of his eye before he wiped it away.

'This isn't your fault. He wanted this to be a secret, and that's how he's kept it… well since now anyway.' Clary said gently, moving toward Alec.

'I know, I just feel I've let him down' he sighed.

Clary stepped closer, again, until she had her arms wrapped around his waist and was pulling him into a tight hug. To her surprise Alec didn't pull away, but put his own arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Clary buried her face in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent, she never wanted to let him go.

'So you really weren't cheating on me?' Alec asked but as Clary looked up at him she saw a slight grin on his lips like he already knew the answer.

'How could I ever?' she asked back, and leaned up on her tiptoes to place a delicate kiss on his soft lips. He kissed back and ran his hands through Clary's flaming curls, she was forgiven.

_Chapter 4_

Izzy was rushing everyone out the door as she grabbed a seraph blade 'Come on guys we got some shadows to hunt!' she said with a wicked grin. The others, all dressed in gear, followed her to the door as she gave them the details. 'There's been a report of a demon gathering in central park. We're gonna go check it out, and by check it out, I mean slaughter those demon scum!' Izzy explained over enthusiastically, as she always did when excited for a hunt.

'Clary…maybe you should stay here…I-I mean…it's only you're second hunt.' Alec said; being careful what to say as he knew this would probably set her off. 'You've only had a few months training and… well the rest of us have been shadowhunting for over a third of our lives…' he trailed off.

'Not this again!' Clary huffed. 'How am I supposed to be a shadowhunter if I don't even get any first-hand experience! And do you really think I'd be able to sit here while you're all running around risking your lives!' She finished hysterically.

'I guess not' Alec sighed; he knew he couldn't win this one. He looked down at Clary; her green eyes were burning with determination. A small scowl was disfiguring her face but it soon vanished as she saw the expression on Alec's face. He was staring at her with concern and his eyes were so sad 'I just want to protect you…'

'You can still protect me if I'm out there with you. You can keep an eye on me.'

Alec sighed 'You're right…just if anything happened-'

Clary cut him off 'Nothing will happen, I'm trained in the art of shadowhunting!' She smiled 'well kind of anyway.'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Alec winced at the thought of Clary's lack of training.

'Yep.' She giggled and bounced down the steps after Izzy. Alec sighed again and made his way to central park.

'Duck!' Izzy yelled at Jace.

'Where? I hate ducks' Jace flashed a grin as he dodged out the way of a flying dagger, it whistled past his head and embedded itself into the demon behind him. Black ichor and demon blood poured out of where an eye would be if the demon had even had a face. The spidery tentacles clawed at its wound, before it collapsed and vanished back to the dimension it came from.

Clary sliced her way through demon after demon, fighting her way to Alec's side 'Not bad, huh?' she shouted over the screeches.

'I never doubted you for a second' he replied, loading another arrow and aiming it at an approaching demon.

Many demons had fled the fight and many were dead. The shadowhunters were just killing the last few when a shrill scream pierced the air. Alec whipped around a saw his sister double over in pain as the demon retracted it's claws. An arrow cut deep into the demon's chest cavity, it's huge bulbous head swayed. Then demon was hideous, the ugliest Alec had ever seen, it had curving horns , gaping black holes for eyes and a red prickly hide. It died before it could take another shot as Izzy. She was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood as Alec rushed over to her and scooped her up into his arms. 'Jace, take care of the rest' Alec shouted at his_ parabatai._ Jace simply nodded as he slaughtered the remaining demons. After all the demons were dead Jace rushed over to Alec and Izzy. Clary had already drawn several iratze on Izzy's pale skin but she was drenched in her own blood and shivering slightly.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Jace asked gently, looking down at Izzy. She tried to talk but all that came out was a painful rasping noise.

'I think the demon poisoned her…' Alec whispered to Jace. His face was stricken with worry and his voice was panicked. Alec hardly ever panicked, this must be serious Jace thought.

Alec looked down at his sister, her eyes were beginning to close and she was getting colder. 'I can't let her die.' He whispered quietly.

'She won't die' Jace reassured him and patted his shoulder lightly. He turned to Clary, 'What do we do?'

Clary thought hard, who could heal a demon injury like this one? 'A warlock.'

'We don't know any warlocks' Jace said slowly.

'But we do! Um…what was it? Marcus Barn or something?' she replied urgently

'You mean Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn?' Jace said seemingly to perk up a bit 'the one that turned Simon into a rat?'

'Yeah that's it, come on quickly, let's go!' Alec scooped Izzy up into his arms and they hurried off to find the High Warlock of Brooklyn, hoping he would help them.

Magnus heard his doorbell chime and shooed Chairman Meow off his lap as he went to go answer the door. 'Who are you and what do you want? And more importantly can you afford me?' He added as an after thought.

'Um…we met a while back.. you turned my friend into a rat' said the voice from the other side of the door

'Oh yeah I remember you, the redhead right?' Magnus said as he opened the door.

On his front porch stood two shadowhunters dressed in the traditional black hunting gear. One was a girl with fiery red hair, vibrant green eyes and a pale complexion. Magnus recognised her from one of his parties and noted that he had indeed turned her friend into a rat. However the other shadowhunter Magnus did not recognise, how could he ever forget a face like that. It was perfectly proportioned and framed by soft golden waves. But it was the eyes, oh those eyes. They were the colour of butterscotch with tones of honey. They gazed back at Magnus and searched his soul. 'So what is it I can do for you?' He asked pleasantly, his eyes trained on the golden boy.

But it was the girl that spoke 'It's our friend, she was attacked by a demon and we think it may of poisoned her. We were hoping you could help us.' Clary said urgently.

'Of course, we'll pay you.' Added Jace, unsure about the mysterious warlock but desperate to help his sister.

Magnus just stared back at the boy. His voice was musical and gentle. The way he stood both proud and yet and little vulnerable. Jace noticed the warlock staring and blushed slightly, trying to compose himself. Not wanting to let the warlock get the better of him Jace stared back. He had strange greeny-yellow cat eyes and on his eyelids some silver glitter. His black hair was gelled up in spiked points, jutting out in every direction but it was his clothes that drew the most attention. Magnus was wearing neon green leggings and orange leg warmers with some sort of strange floral shirt that hung from his lean body. Jace also noticed he had a small tattoo printed up his arm. It was in latin but of course Jace could read it. It translated to 'what happens in Peru stays in Peru.' Strange tattoo Jace thought, but then again, strange guy.

'Well, okay if you insist. I don't suppose a little demon poison is a match for the high warlock of Brooklyn and I could use the money, my glitter supply is dismal.' Magnus said finally.

'Oh thank the Angel!' Clary sighed in relief, she was starting to think Magnus would turn them down. 'Come on, we need to get to Izzy at the institute. There's not much time.'

_Chapter 5 _

Magnus took one look at Izzy and knew exactly what to do. He began chanting some spell and then started burning some weird incense. Alec gripped Izzy's hand and stared at her face in a trance he just kept whispering 'It's gonna be okay, Iz, you're strong… it'll be okay.'

The warlock's face was a picture of confusion, this should be working but Isabelle's figure was limp and her heartbeat was slowing. 'I don't understand…' he began 'but…no…wait… did the demon that attacked her have sort of red spines for skin?' Magnus directed this question at Alec. He snapped out of his trance.

'Yeah it did actually, what does that mean?' He asked; panic laced his voice.

'It's okay I know how to save her… I think' the warlock said carefully.

'How?' Jace cut in for the first time. He had been in the corner watching all that had been going on.

'Well basically I need the blood of someone who loves Isabelle more than anything and who she loves just as much in return' Magnus said sheepishly.

'Well then my blood?' Alec said.

'You love your sister more than anything or indeed anyone?' Magnus questioned looking from him to Clary. How could he know?

'Okay so not my blood, but we need to find someone's and fast' he glanced down at Izzy, a sheen of sweat had formed on her brow and her eyes were flickering behind the lids as if she were having a bad dream.

'SIMON!' Clary suddenly burst out. She knew he and Izzy had an on off kind of relationship but she also knew Simon cared for her a lot and hoped she cared for him too, for her own sake. Clary had actually meant to call to let him know about Isabelle but had got caught up comforting Alec and helping Magnus burn incense. But now Izzy needed him, well his blood to be more precise.

'Bring me that Mundie!' Magnus yelled triumphantly, he was going to save this shadowhunter.

Simon was rushing through the institute door ten minutes later after he got a strange phone call from Clary. He burst into the infirmary 'Sorry I'm late. Clary, I didn't really understand your phone call, what's going on?' He paused as he saw Izzy lying on the bed, unconscious. Simon sprinted over to her bed side and shoved Alec out the way to grab Izzy's hand. 'What happened?' He whispered in shock.

'She was poisoned by a demon, but it's okay I can save her' said a voice. It belonged to the most colourful man Simon had ever seen.

'But..who…are… no never mind how do we save her?'

Magnus explained to Simon about the blood theory and why they needed him. After a long pause Simon said 'Well of course I'll do it, give her my blood I mean.'

'It was never really an option, I mean if you said no we could always take your blood by force.' Jace said with a tight smile, he never really had liked Simon.

'Excellent!' Magnus smiled down at Simon. 'Give me your wrist Mundie' he said as he pulled out a sharp dagger. 'This will just pinch a bit.' Simon let out a small yelp as Magus sliced deep into his arm. Shiny red liquid spurted out a dripped into the glass Magnus was holding beneath the wound.

The glass was full with thick red blood as the warlock added another ingredient 'A touch of vanilla' he muttered to himself.

'Oh I didn't know vanilla had magical, healing properties' Jace said sarcastically, eying the warlock.

'Of course it doesn't, silly, it's to taste. I can't imagine plain blood can be all that nice.' Magnus said with a cheeky smile. Jace looked back at him and blushed.

'Can you just hurry up and give it to Izzy, I don't think she's gonna mind what it tastes like at this point' Alec said hurriedly.

'Just a thought' Magnus muttered again as he poured a little of Simon's blood into Izzy mouth.

At first there was no change but then slowly Izzy's cheeks began to get some of their usual colour and her breathing became more even. She stirred and tightened her grip on Simon's hand. 'Si' she breathed out.

'It's okay Iz. I'm here.' 'Oh thank God' he whispered to himself.

'You're ok.' Alec breathed, a relieved smile on his face. 'What do I owe you?' he asked, turning to Magnus.

'This one's on the house' Magnus said cheekily grinning at Jace. Jace blushed in confusion and looked down, he could take Clary knowing and he guessed that she had told Alec, but this was none of Simons business! Magnus grinned at the fact that he had broken through to this golden Adonis. And let out a low chuckle as the mundane glanced between them with a confused, questioning look on his face.

'Oh…ok then…thanks.' Alec said slowly, his eyes flickering between his brother and the warlock.

'I'll show you out' Jace directed at Magnus .

'Oh well thank you very much' Magnus beamed back at Jace. Jace exited the room and Magnus followed him.

'Thanks again' Clary called after the warlock.

Magnus and Jace reached the front door. 'Thanks for saving my sister' Jace said without looking at Magnus.

'No problem, glad I could help' he replied and smiled nervously. 'Hey look, do you maybe wanna come back to my apartment and I dunno watch some _Gillygin's Island_ with me.'

Jace looked up at Magnus and smiled slightly 'What now?'

'Yeah why not?'

'Well yeah, okay sure' He looked back into the institute before following the warlock down the street.

Izzy was sat bolt upright in bed with a scowl on her face 'But I feel fine' she groaned. She had come to complete consciousness about two hours after Magnus had left. Simon hadn't left her side.

'I know, I just think it'll be better for you to rest for a day or so' Simon explained.

'Oh you're probably right as usual' Izzy groaned again, her limbs did feel a little heavy. Just talking was making her feel tired, she sighed 'Tell me a story.'

'Yeah, okay…. lemme think…' Simon said thoughtfully. 'I got it' he said as he put an arm around Izzy and she nestled into his chest. He began 'There once was a ring, one ring to rule them all…'

Clary had her arms around Alec, holding him tightly. 'I'm just so glad Izzy's okay' Alec told his girlfriend.

'Yeah, I think we all are. Nice to know we can trust Magnus.' She smiled up at Alec.

'He's seems to have taken a special liking to Jace' he laughed.

'I think he'd be good for him…even though he's a bit, well, _colourful'_

'This is true' Alec said with a side head nod. Clary laughed, the sound warmed Alec and he turned toward her and kissed her neck, her laugh was suddenly cut off by surprise of the kiss. Clary bared her neck to him as he continued his trail of kisses up her neck and across her jawline. As Alec finally reached Clary's lips, Jace walked in, saying 'Alec do you know where the seraph blades are?' he looked up from his sensor, and froze 'Sor-sor-sorry, I can see you're busy, I'll come back later.' Jace turned to leave. This took about only half a minute, the whole time Alec and Clary were frozen in shock. Jace reached the doorway and Clary burst out in uncontrollable laughter, Jace swivelled round with a confused smile on his face. He then glanced down worriedly and said 'Um…Alec…do you have a demon in your wardrobe by any chance?'

'Not that I know of… why?' he replied slowly.

'Well, the sensors going mental, so…' Jace trailed off.

Jace walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door slowly. To his shock he saw a small Parry demon nestling in a pair of Alec's underpants. It was harmless enough but repulsive to look at even so. 'What the…?' Jace exclaimed. 'Um… Alec since when have you been keeping demons as pets?'

Alec walked over and looked into the wardrobe wrinkling his nose 'Oh, by the Angel. How long has that been in there, I thought I could smell something funny.' 'How in Idris did it get there?'

Jace looked around his brother's room and soon spotted a blade on the dresser. He picked it up and walked back to the demon. He stabbed the helpless creature casually and it yelped disintegrating back its home dimension.

'I really have no idea how that thing got there' Alec said still surprised.

Just then Church strolled in with (to everyone's surprise) another Parry demon in his mouth, this one was half-dead. 'Well I guess we know where it came from now' Jace laughed 'Bad cat, I told you no demons in the institute.' Church stopped to look at Jace and scowled at him then strutted out with the demon still in his mouth.

'Stupid cat, I should have known' muttered Alec.

Chapter 6

Jace and Magnus had been meeting up regularly and Alec was starting to get suspicious.

'Are…you… seeing Magnus?' He asked. Jace looked slightly embarrassed and his cheeks flushed pink.

'Um.. I don't really know…maybe…kinda…'

'Well do you like him?'

'Yeah, of course…' Jace's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink.

'Well then what's the problem?'

'I…don't know if he likes me like that' Jace looks ruefully at his _parabatai._

'Then you'll just have to go find out then won't you. Go on go meet him, I'm fed up of you moping round here.' Alec practically pushed Jace out the door.

Jace stood on Magnus' porch staring into his yellow cat eyes, momentarily he forgot how to speak. 'Um… can I help you Jace? You've been standing there for ages and this is just… awkward. Why don't you come in?' Magnus smiled kindly and beckoned Jace through the door. Jace had been to Magnus' apartment before, so he knew his way around and went straight to the kitchen. 'Can I offer you some tea?' Magnus asked sweetly.

'Oh, yes please, milk no sugar.' Jace replied.

Magnus suddenly rose to twice his size, his expression was menacing and full of rage. 'How dare you not take sugar with your tea, you stupid little mortal. I cannot stay in this world with you impetulant swine a moment longer.' And with that Magnus cast himself into the fiery pits of hell, never to be seen again.


End file.
